


Prized possession

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, First Meetings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel looks like an idiot, he's covered in Lacey chains and almost everything is exposed for the world to see. But the world won't see, because Gabriel belongs to the king now.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 17





	1. #1

Gabriel's pov:

I stare at myself in the mirror, I'm nearly naked and there are thin golden chains trailing over most of my exposed skin, with small ruby teardrops hanging from them. I look like and idiot. 

This is not how I planned to live my life. I wanted to be an artist or a photographer or something, not a royal fuck toy! Still, I have no choice. I can't leave, the guards on either side of the door remind me of that. They aren't even guards from my kingdom, either. They belong to the king that I now belong to aswell, the enemy king. Their gazes linger on my form, and I can imagine why. 

My dick is barely covered by the golden fabric passed off as pants, and the fabric in the back is riding up in a rather uncomfortable manner. One of the guards smirks in my direction and I shudder, I don't want to think about my new fate as a concubine. while it is a respected position, it isn't the position I want. 

If I wanted to be a majorly respected person I wanted it to be for my art, my paintings or my photographs, not for my status as a fuck puppet. I hear one of the guards behind me clear their throats, it seems like it's time to meet my new partner. 

I follow the guards down the grand hallway and into the massive throne room, head held high and chest puffed out proudly. I refuse to be humiliated.

The king sits tall upon his giant throne, looking down on us in interest. He is tall and blond with striking blue eyes that are the complete opposite of my red ones. He rakes his gaze up and down my form, grinning lewdly. He rises from his seat, allowing his white robes and gold jewelery to flow elegantly around his form as he stalks forward with grace I could only hope to achieve. 

When he reaches me he lightly lays a hand on my chest in a appreciative manner, feeling up my pecs and down to my extremely low waist band. I refuse to acknowledge him, looking straight ahead and over his shoulder and not meeting his gaze. 

"What's your name?" The king asks seductively, gently grabbing me by my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes. "Gabriel" I answer, not wanting to anger the person who now owns me. 

This makes the king smile, a genuine smile unlike the grin he had before. He reaches his hand from my chin to behind my neck, forcing his tongue down my throat while he bites my lip. He snakes his other hand around my waist, pulling me in close so he can feel me against his legs. 

The king moans into the kiss, grabbing a fistful of my ass so I gasp into his mouth. When he's done kissing me he lets go, and I stumble backwards and nearly fall on a guard. Luckily I catch myself before I do, and I catch the king gazing over my legs. 

He turns his attention to the guards behind me, sultry gaze dropping and being replaced with a stern look. "Take him to his room, I will meet him in the evening" he says, turning heel and returning to his throne. The guards each grab me by the upper arms, dragging me in the direction of another hallway. 

I manage to shrug their arms off and straighten my posture, fixing my gaze high on the ceiling as I walk. Striding forward I try to pretend like in going to show off some of my work instead of going to my new prison. 

One of the guards rolls his eyes, while the other one doesn't seem to mind. When we reach my room the guards practically shove me inside and stand out side the door, barring me from escape. 

Sighing I turn and face my room. it's as grand as the throne room, with a king-sized bed in the center and a pair of door on the wall opposite of me. Curious i walk around the bed to check it out, throwing the doors open to see a ornate walled in garden. I walk out into the garden, inspecting the fruit laden trees and bushes. 

I reach up, plucking a pomagranet from a nearby branch. Looking around for something to open it I don't see anything so I settle for simply ripping it open and plucking the seeds from inside it and popping them in my mouth. 

after a few second I can't fight the urge to stuff all of the seeds in my face like a madman and I submit to my urges, staining my face red. It's not my fault, I've never had pomagranet before and it's pretty good. 

I end up wandering over to a pond, surprised to find it's filled with beautiful koi. I sit and watch them for awhile, managing to clean my face and hands with the water. I'm surprised the fish aren't scared of me, they seem at ease with me. I wish I had something to feed them, they are really pretty and it's calming to watch them. 

As much as I love the koi, though, I explore the garden a bit more. Sitting at a glass table on a small raised platform over looking the koi pond and rest of the garden. The seats surrounding it are not glass (duh), but they are pretty comfy. 

On the table is a vase of hyacinth and hibiscus, which I smell. They are pretty good, they smell nice and look even better. 

By now the sun is setting and the sky is illuminated in shades of red and orange, it's quite beautiful. Suddenly I hear the door open, followed by the sound of foot steps. The king (my king, now. Or am I his? Does it matter?) Walks out to the garden with me, leaning against the door frame and watching me enjoy myself with a quirked eyebrow.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun falls and evening comes

The king watches me, sipping on a glass of red wine quietly. He glances at the setting sun for a second before returning his gaze to my form. 

I don't acknowledge him, keeping my eyes fixed in the koi swimming languidly in their pond. He strides forward, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder. It is only now that I look up at him, meeting his big blue eyes and sly grin.

"Good evening Gabriel" he says, sipping on his wine. "Good evening" I respond, tone cool and level. The king sets his wine glass on the table infront of me, gently pulling me to my feet and guiding me back into the grand room.

I shudder at the thought of whats to come, yet follow none the less. He pushes me onto the bed, climbing on top of me and pinning me down. 

And then I'm tasting the wine on his tongue. 

He grinds against me, slipping a hand down my skimpy outfit and slipping my pants off. Sitting up he dangles them on his finger infront of me, allowing them to slide of and fall on the floor with a small laugh. He reaches for his belt buckle, undoing it and sliding his own clothes off while I do my best to dissociate from the situation. 

I see him reaching for a tube of lube and I can't help but watch as he slicks up his cock, taking special care to add plenty of lube. His cock is massive, and thicker than I would have imagined too. 

"Is this your first time?" He asks, not bothering to stop lubing up his dick. "Yes" i admit, no use in lying. "Good" the king replies, reaching for the lube again. 

This time he pours lube on his fingers, sliding them in my hole and scissoring them mercilessly so my insides are coated in the slimy stuff. He soon finds my prostate and rubs it, making me moan and arch my back. 

When he has sufficiently stretched me open he removes his fingers, and I can sigh in releif. My releif is short lived though, as soon he is lining up his member to my hole.

When he shoves in I nearly pass out, no amount of fingering could have prepared me for his shaft. Without thinking I wrap my legs around him, pulling him in close so he bottoms out inside me. He gives an experimental thrust, eliciting moans and gasps that would make anyone blush. Including myself. Satisfied he speeds up, setting a grueling pace that rocks my entire body.

Soon enough the king cums inside me, slowing down to a tolerable pace before pulling out and prying my legs from around his waist. Turning around he walks away, and I'm sure he's going to leave me here. Instead he returns moments later with a box of tissues and a bottled water, cleaning me off while I try to regain my dignity.

"Why don't you get some sleep" the king suggests, patting my side as he throws the tissues away and sets the bottle aside. I do so begrudgingly, retrieving my pants and slipping them on before climbing under the plush covers.

The king leaves me alone, going to do whatever he does while i try to get some sleep. It doesn't go well. I do a lot of tossing and turning despite how comfy the bed is, I know it's wrong of me but I kind of liked the feeling of the king between my legs. I'm a slut, even worse, a dirty slut. Why am I like this?

Eventually I manage to go to sleep, though it is dreamless and when I wake up I'm still tired. Thankfully though, the king still hasn't returned and I'm left alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that eventually stray towards last night. 

I'm not going to lie to myself, that was surprisingly good, but does it make up for the fact that I'm a fuck toy? Definetily not. I have way too much time on my hands, I need to find something to do. 

I end up staying in bed and tangling myself in the sheets until I accidentally fall out of bed and have to deal with the consequences of my actions.

When I finally manage to escape my confines I am met face to face with the face of a very confused servant. "Uh, hi." I say, standing up and putting the blanket on the bed again. "Hi. Are you Gabriel?" He asks, glancing around the room in distaste. 

"Yes"

"Good, jack needs you" he says, dragging me along with them. "Erm, who's jack?" I ask, as the name doesn't ring a bell. "Jack is the king" the servant clarifies, still dragging me along with him. 

The servant pulls me into the empty throne room, instructing me to sit still and wait while he retrieves the king. I do as I told, leaning against the wall and waiting for the servant (and the king) to return. 

Jack strides into the room soon after, throwing the doors open and allowing them to slam closed behind him. It startles me and I nearly fall over, earning a chuckle from jack as he walks over to me. I give him a glare for that and he smiles in return. 

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He asks, voice light and sugary sweet. "Fine...?" I respond, confused. "Good, good. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable" he coos, pulling me forward to press a kiss on my cheek. 

Jack's pov:

Gabriel's blushing bright red, and it's adorable. His caramel skin is tinged light pink, I just want to kiss all over his face and make him blush for hours. I pull Gabriel into a hug and he makes a surprised noise, he slowly relaxes into my grasp until hes completely comfortable and had his arms around me. I cautiously press my face to the crook of his neck and give him a little kiss that earns a small nuzzle.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the palace

I sit upon my throne, with Gabriel seated beside me in a small alcove in the wall. The alcove has sheer curtains around it in case Gabriel wanted some privacy (though they wouldn't give him much, it was more so that they would signal for others to look away) and the bottom was a custom made oval shape mattress. 

The alcove has an arched window with a wide ledge, Which he rests his head on. He is wearing a new outfit today (duh), a sunset red robe that hangs loosely on his figure and exposes a large portion of his chest for all to see. It's quite a veiw. Beneath his robe is a pair of lacey black panties. they peak out of the edge of his robe, which only reaches to just a few inches below his crotch so I can see his amazing thighs.

Gabriel's pov:

I sit on my seat (if you could call it that) akwardly, doing my best not to blush. I tug at the bottom of my robe, feeling self conscious at the amount of skin showing. Not only that, but I'm not really comfortable with anyone seeing me in this position. What would my family think? 

I have no wife nor children, not even any siblings. I am an only child and I'm not married, making me the perfect consort. Still, what would my mom and dad think? 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the Grand doors across the room are thrown open, startling me so I jump. A man strides in and bows before Jack's throne, not aknowledgeing me. Thank God. 

I finger the sheer gold curtains, wondering if I should pull them closed. I decide not to, listening to the two men talk instead.

"Your highness I would like to request a spot at your royal ball this month for me and my family" the man begins, not even glancing in my direction. Jack leans back on his throne, hand on his chin. "Well I might grant you your request, but I suppose it shouldn't be entirely up to me." He muses, gaze trailing over to me. The nobleman's gaze also moves towards me, and his eyes narrow in disgust. 

"You can't seriously be suggesting that I ask your common born husband" the man spits, looking appalled. Blushing I look away, of course he wouldn't want to talk to me. He's noble born, I'm common born, he should not be expected to ask me for anything. 

Jack frowns, sipping his wine. "And why wouldn't I be? Common born or not, he's my husband after all" he says, though now there is and edge to his voice. "I am not asking him. You are king, it is your ball." The man states, standing his ground. "Well then" jack says, raising his glass in a toasting motion "I suppose you will not be going"

The nobles face contorts in rage as a pair guards moves to escort him out of the throne room, grumbling expletives under his breath. 

When he is gone the guards return to their posts on either side of the wooden doors, and jack turns his attention to me. "I'm sorry he said that about you, you matter to me no matter your social status" he coos, leaning towards me. 

"It's fine" I mumble, not meeting his eyes. It's not really fine, I'll always be lesser than everyone I meet from now on, and there's nothing I can do about it. 

Jack must sense my unease because he sighs, standing and walking over to sit with me. "I can tell you're not, what's wrong honey?" He asks, cupping my cheek with his hand. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I respond, still not looking at him."if you say so." He relents, "but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to" 

Though I don't express it, I'm grateful he leaves me alone and returns to his throne. I pull the curtains closed, curling my legs to my chest and trying to look simply bored and not resigned. The next few Noble men that come in all ask the same question, though this time he doesn't refer them to me. Thankfully. 

The rest of the hour goes well, and soon it is time for breakfast as told by one of Jack's servants. Jack sighs in releif when this is announced, standing up and helping me to my feet. I thank him, following behind him as he is lead by his servant. 

We reach a large dining area with a massive wooden table in the middle. The table is covered in plates of steaming food and it smells heavenly. We aren't the only ones gathering around the table, there are other high ranking members of the court stand around the room, looking at us in interest. They can't fill their plates until we have filled ours.

Jack drags me with him while he grabs two empty plates, handing one to me and keeping one for himself. He starts loading food on his plate while i place food on mine frugally, not wanting to take too much. When jack and I step away to begin eating our food, the others descend, filling their own plates and chatting amongst themselves while me and jack head to the far corner of the room to eat.

"Is that all yours going to take? That's not a lot" jack comments, motioning to my plate. I nod, conscious of how out of place I am. Jack gives me a dubious look, sliding a pastry from his plate onto mine without a word. 

I may have very little on my plate, but I'm starving and jack knows it. I accept the food gratefully, cleaning my plate swiftly and with little fanfare while jack manages to eat slowly and with an odd sort of elegance. On occasion he slips over a piece of food (fruit or bacon, though usually a pastry of some sort) from his plate to mine and I don't say anything about it. After wards when we are both alone in the throne room I thank him and he tells me not to mention it.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Gabriel's stay at the palace

When the next person comes in they bring gifts, gifts which are presented to me.

The items are expensive; a bottle of aged wine and a small pouch of jewels accompanied with a collection of aged and dried meats. I thank the noble man, grateful for someone not shunning me for my status. 

After a few more visitors (with most of them bearing gifts) jack has me escorted back to my room with a servant carrying all my gifts. 

When I return to my room and my gifts are brought with me I immediatly lay down, pulling the covers over my exposed legs so no one can see them. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a loud cackle from the garden, making me jump up in surprise.

Taking a moment to calm my racing heart I look at the doors to the garden, it looks empty from here. Slowly rising to my feet (and making sure my robe covers my panties) I creep over to the door, peeking out to look over the peaceful garden. 

A bright red fox sits infront of the koi pond, looking down at the fish In interest as they swim in lazy circles. The fox laughs again, swiping at a nearby fish. Laughing at my own nerves I step out into the garden, drawing the foxes attention. 

It turns it's attention from the koi pond to me, trotting up and giving me a curious look and tilting its head. I crouch down, extending my hand for him to sniff. Now that I'm closer to him I can see he has a gold collar on with a little tag. It seems he's someone's pet. 

When he gets close enough I carefully grab his collar, inspecting the tag. All the tag has on it is the word "banjo" and I assume that is his name. It kind of fits in an odd way.

Banjo bumps his nose against mine affectionately, looking at me with his big green eyes. I tentatively reach out to pet him, pleasantly surprised when he leans into my touch. "Aren't you adorable?" I ask teasingly, earning a small yip from the little fox.

"I wonder who you belong to?" I muse to myself as I scratch behind his fluffy ears.

"He's yours" jack chimes from behind me, making me jump in surprise. It seems I was to absorbed by banjos cuteness to hear him coming up behind me.

"He is?" 

"Of course he is, consider it a gift" jack murmurs in my ear, crouching down slightly behind me and to my right. "Thank you for him, he's really beautiful" I say akwardly, mentally face palming at how stupid I sound. "Isn't he?" Jack agrees, reaching out to stroke his cheek. 

"You're beautiful too, you know. And you know what you do to beautiful things?" He asks suddenly, after a moment of silence. "Um, no. What do you do?" I ask, mouth going dry. "You breed them" he responds with a sly smile, giving me a pointed look.

I look away, face heating up. Stupid horny bastard. 

Jack guides me to the bed, giving me a sultry look as he pushes me down and slowly removes my panties. "You are quiet deserving of a good fuck" he breaths, tossing aside my unwanted underwear. "Shut up" I whine, trying my hardest not to look at him so he can't see how red my face must be at this point.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Jack teases, smirking up at me. Whining I shove his face into my crotch, if he's going to tease he's going to have to deal with my horniness.

Laughing he complies to my wishes, darting out his tongue to lick across my slit. 

______________________________________

That evening after the deed is done jack leaves me and banjo (who may now be scarred for life) to ourselves. I feel a little uncomfortable knowing he watched us have sex, but I brush it aside. The feeling will fade.

For now I just play with him and feed him treats. I am well aware I might be over feeding him, but one time won't hurt. I just have to make sure this doesn't become a habit. 

I wave the small toy in front of him, watching as he pounces on it and chews on it gleefully. While he busies himself running around the the garden with the mouse toy I eat the meal provided to my courtesy of jack. 

Speaking of jack, it might be time to think about my feelings for him. I know that I'm required to sleep with him, I don't have the option of saying no. And I know I can go anywhere without Jack's permission either. I also know that jack is find of showering me in expensive gifts (banjo being an example of this). 

With that in mind, I need to sort my feelings from my logical thoughts. The sex is amazing, yes. And hes not a bad person as far as I can tell. But he also owns me, and should he wish for me to be harmed then it would be done within the hour. I don't want to get hurt, but I also don't want to stay with someone I don't like. It really seems like I'm running out of options.

Alright, I'm sure this will be fine. I just have to think rationally and logically and definitely not with my dick. Now is not the time to let my horniness dictate my actions. For now though, I think I will enjoy the benefits of being married to the king. 

I stab a bit of steak on my fork, bringing it to my mouth. The flavor is mouthwatering and better than I've ever had before. As a lower class person I never really could afford to eat good food or drink good alchohol. Anything I could afford was cheap and mass produced, and I was fine with that. Now that I've had a taste of the finer life I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to go back.


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up a bit late today...

The next morning when I wake up banjo is cuddled up to my chest, letting out tiny snores and mewls in his sleep. 

Beside my bed is a small table made of ornate wood, on that table is a tiny wrapped box with a big silk bow on it. Reaching over my fluffy friend I grab the small box, accidently waking up banjo In the process. The small fox looks up at me with his big green eyes, yawning and licking his nose.

I give him an affectionate pat on the head before I return my attention to the small box. Gently pulling the bow off the box and setting it aside, where banjo claims it as his own. 

Inside the box is a large necklace of gold chain and a red stone in the center. Smiling I slip it around my neck, turning to banjo for his opinion.

"How do I look?" I ask the small creature, watching as he plays with the ribbon. "I'm going to assume that means I look great" I laugh, as the fox makes no move to answer.

Carefully I step out of bed, making sure not to disturb the small animal. Walking over to the small outfit left for me. 

This time it's a robe that goes down to my ankles with a thin belt to tie it closed. Beneath it I wear more lacey lingerie, this time it's gold and has some small red gems in it. It's pretty revealing but by now I'm used to it, besides the fabric is soft and cuddly and it smells like lavender. 

I pick up banjo carefully, kissing the top of his head and cuddling him to my chest while I try to find some way to keep him from running off the second I open the door. I am saved when a servant knocks on the door, carrying with him a thin golden leash for banjo. 

Thanking him I attach the leash to banjos collar, thankful to put him down as he had begun to chew on my earlobe. 

The second banjo is on the ground he's trying to chew the servants shoe laces, and I have to shoo him away and apologize. 

When the servant leaves to do what ever it is he has to do i sigh in releif, that was awkward.

I should probably find jack, I have no idea what else to do. Sneaking out of my room I take the familiar route to the throne room, banjo walking obediently beside me. 

When I get there I find the throne is empty, I look around in confusion. It's pretty late in the morning and as far as I know he's usually here by now. 

I suppose I will just have to find his private quarters, that can't be too hard. Right? 

It turns out it is that hard, as the palace is massive and I am very, very lost. 

When I finally find his room it's helpfully labeled on a silver plaque in swirling script, and I silently let myself in. When I'm in I see jack asleep on his bed, his skin is pale and he's sweating pretty bad. The king is sick. 

I let banjo off of his leash in the garden connected to Jack's room, climbing in bed with the sick monarch and wrapping my arms around him. 

He groans and shifts in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up. I give him a little kiss on the cheek to wake him up, and he does so blinking rapidly and looking around confused. "Good morning your majesty" I tease, earning a playfully annoyed look from jack.

"G'morning Gabe. What time is it?" He asks groggily, rolling over a little to look at me."it's one in the afternoon, are you hungry? Thirsty? can I get you anything?" I ask, peppering his exposed chest in kisses. 

"I'm kind of thirsty" he admits, clearly not used to asking for help. I get up, walking over to the tray of drinks and selecting the glass pitcher of ice water. I pour him a glass and bring it to him, helping him sit up and guiding the glass to his lips. 

He drinks half the glass before hes satisfied, and I set the glass back on the tray. I cuddle back up to him and hug his head to my chest, kissing his forehead until he falls asleep again. 

I cradle him halfway in my lap as he sleeps, making sure he's comfy and checking his temperature from time to time. He wakes up once more for a few minutes for more water, which I provide for him. 

A little while later a servant enters the room, and upon seeing me tries to leave. I stop him, asking him what he was here for. He admits he had medicine for jack and I allow him to give the pills to jack before gently kicking him out so jack can sleep again. 

When it comes time for dinner the servants bring it in on a tray like the one the drinks were on. They leave it there for jack to eat when he wakes up but I'm not having it.

Patting jack on the cheek I watch as he sits up, disoriented and looking like he's about to puke.

"Come on jack, it's dinner time" I say, grabbing the plate of flat bread and hummus. He takes the food from me and reluctantly eats a few pieces and tries to go back to sleep.

"Nope, no sleep for you until you've had a decent amount of food" I snip, reaching for more food to feed him. He lightly bats at my hand as I try to feed him some grapes, but does nothing more and allows me to feed him a decent amount of food. 

When I feel he has been sufficiently fed I allow him to go to sleep again, eating some of the food on the tray that he hadn't touched.


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a gift for Gabriel

The next morning when I wake up jack is looking much better, and has his hand hooked in my robe to feel up my chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" 

Jacks eyes snaps open in surprise, he must have been sleeping. Grinning he nods, pulling my robe down to kiss my chest. 

"Maybe" he purrs, nuzzling my chest and squeezing one of my pecs. "Are you feeling better?" I ask, gently pulling him away. He nods, hugging me to his chest and doing his best to pull me onto his lap.

"Come here Gabe, I want to take care of you" he purrs, pulling my legs apart and rubbing my crotch. Tilting my head back I moan lewdly, bucking my hips into his touch.

Jack continues rubbing me until I cum, sliding my underwear aside to clean me up. "Don't you have to go sit in your throne or something?" I whine, blushing and trying to swat his hand away.

"I suppose so" he sighs, cleaning up the last few drops of cum. "You have to come too, though" he adds, helping me up out of bed.

The moment we arrive in the throne room (with banjo being brought back to my room by a servant) there is a rush to get the doors open, barely giving me time to slip away and change into another robe. This one is black and from Jack's own wardrobe, though I wear a pair of my own red panties underneath. 

For a second I think about slipping on some shorts but then I remeber I don't care and I forget all about it. When I return to the throne room jack is waiting for me on the throne. 

he pats his lap and insists I sit there, nibbling on my earlobe and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you comfortable?" Jack asks, shifting around a bit and kissing my neck.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Sinking down in Jack's seat I wait for the servants to open the doors, watching as the early morning sun streams in. 

As the first person walks in they nod to us, they look familiar somehow. I brush it off and listen to him and jack talk, feeling the persons eyes on me the entire time. 

When this person is done the next also looks familiar, though less so. They don't glare at me this time and all goes smoothly. The same for the third person but no one else, and I can't get their memory out of my head.

By the end if the day I'm hard as a result of being in Jack's lap and having him touching on me the entire time. At one point during a lull in people jack discreetly slips a hand down my pants and rubs my taint, getting pleasured moans and pants. 

When I can finally get up I do so quickly, blushing and darting off in the direction of my room to deal with the situation between my legs. Jack gives me a knowing look as I leave, making me blush even harder as I make my escape.

When I make it back to my room I lock the door behind me, slowly pulling out my member and teasing it until I cum with a loud sigh.

I need a bath, most preferably a nice and hot one with plenty of steam. I might go bathe with Jack tonight, for now though I think I'll just relax in the garden with banjo. 

Sitting up I make my way to the garden doors, sliding them open and striding into the garden. The garden is peaceful and calming, with song birds singing from above me and small insects buzzing around me. 

I sit under a pomagranet tree and banjo joins me, resting his head in my lap as I pet him fondly. "Aren't you supposed to be a wild animal or something?" I ask, getting no answer. Figures, he is a fox after all. 

Eventually I reach up and grab a pomagranet to snack on, reluctantly giving banjo a few seeds when he starts begging. I'm not sure if pomagranet is good for foxes as I've never had one, but I'm sure one or two seeds can't hurt. Hopefully. I guess I'll find out when he pukes. 

Jack's pov:

Striding through the halls I order servants around, tonight's going to be perfect. I want to make it up to him for him having to see me all sick and gross, so I'm going to give him a perfect night. 

I knock on the door to his room, waiting for him to answer. After a few moments with no answer I let myself in, spotting him sleeping at the base of a tree with banjo in his lap. 

Smiling I walk over, gently shaking him awake. He blinks a few times before meeting my eyes, looking up at me with his big red eyes that I positively adore. 

"Come on Gabriel, get up. I have a surprise for you" I coo, helping him to his feet. "What is it?" He asks curiously, following me as I guide him to my room.

"You'll find out, sweetie" 

When we get to my room I pull him into the bathroom with me, pinning him against the wall and kissing down his collar bone. He trembles beneath me, leaning into me and trying to drag my head downwards. 

Gabriel's pov:

Panting I grind against jack as he kisses my chest, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He chuckles, looking down at me with a stupid grin. "Aren't you excited?" He teases, pressing a sloppy kiss on the side of my neck. 

"Don't tease me!" I huff, glaring at him. I'm not really mad but it is frustrating when he makes me wait like this. 

Reaching one hand down he pries my legs off of his waist, forcing me to stand by myself. Jack slowly unties my robe, letting it fall to the ground. The next to go is my underwear. then he reaches for his clothes, batting my hand away when I try to take them off for him.


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel love eachother

Dipping one leg into the steaming water I sigh, this feels amazing. Jack beckons me forward from where he sits on the edge, and I comply. Slipping into the water and sitting between Jack's legs. 

Jack scoops water into my head, running his fingers through my curly hair. steam rises from the water as jack massages my scalp, the sensations come together to make me feel amazing. 

I can hear myself purring, jack must be able to aswell. "Jack you treat me too good" I moan, shuddering. My muscles are relaxed and it's hard to stay awake. "You deserve it honey. I'll treat you even better tommorow" he promises, dragging a hand up my chest so i melt against his touch. 

"You're the best" I nuzzle into his palm as it moves to rest on my cheek. "Whatever you say beautiful"

He reaches behind him and procures and champagne colored bathbomb and an actual bottle of champagne, with two glasses to pour the drink into. 

I smile languidly as he drops the bathbomb in the water, taking the glass of champagne he hands me gratefully. I sip from it lightly, I don't want to be too drunk and wake up with a hangover but the drink is good. Better than I've ever had. 

After about an hour the water starts cooling off and we step out, with Jack herding me into his bed. He makes me lay face down while he rubs my back, earning moans of pleasure and more than one whimper. 

I gasp as he reaches down beneath me and grabs my crotch, I whine needily and buck into his touch. "Use me!" I beg, trying to fuck myself on his hand. "Are you sure?" He asks hesitantly, trying to pull his hand away.

I clamp my legs down on his hand to prevent him from stopping, wiggling my hips to entice him. 

"Well alright..." He says reluctantly, slowly pulling his hand out (much to my dismay). Luckily he makes up for it by pulling apart my cheeks and pushing himself in, bottoming out inside me. He glances to my face to gauge my reaction, gently rocking his hips as he sees my blissed out face. 

When he's done im nearly ready to pass out. I feel great, like I could lay here beside him forever. He's curled around me protectively, with my head cradled to his chest with one hand and my waist encircled by another. He's warm and smells like vanilla, I want to kiss him awake but he's sleeping so I won't. 

The sun streams in from the doors, illuminating the room to the point that we are forced to wake up. 

Jack groans and rolls over, nearly rolling off the bed. "G'morning jack" I yawn, sitting up and rubbing my face. Jack sits up aswell, pulling me against his chest possessively. "You're mine" he growls "all mine" 

"Yes, Only yours. I belong to you" I automatically agree, nuzzling into him. I'm his now, I belong to him. Only he is allowed to love me. 

I love how possessive he is over me, he makes sure everyone knows that I belong to him and him alone. As possessive as he is he also makes sure I'm happy and cared for, two very important things. 

Besides that he has the wealth and power to keep me happy and healthy, those are also very important for me (and probably everyone else). I have very specific needs and it's not wrong of me to want to find someone who can provide for me when I can't. 

Jack peppers kisses all down my jaw and runs his hands up and down my chest, enjoying all the dips and curves of my muscles. He gives one of then a squeeze, mumbling about how firm they are. 

"Are you done?" I ask, trying to brush his hand away. He pouts, but let's go so I can get up and find something to wear. 

"Let me pick you out something to wear" he offers, disapppearing into his closet. While he's gone I wrap myself in one of his blankets, it's really soft and cuddly. Kind of like jack.

Speaking of jack, the man soon returns with a sort of chain/dress hybrid of sheer red silk and gold chains. There are red and gold gems scattered around it and jack hands me a new necklace. 

I accept it gratefully, slipping it around my neck and clasping it. It has a gold chain like the last one, and it does have a red stone too. Unlike the last one this is a deeper shade of red and is shaped like a jagged heart. 

"Do you like it?" 

I look up from admiring the thing (and myself). "Of course I love it, it's gorgeous" 

Jack smiles, looking relieved. "It's a rutile, I thought it would look amazing in you" 

I grin, he's such a stupid idiot. I love him though. Affixing the heart in the center of my chest I straighten out all of the tangled chains while jack goes to find something for himself to wear. 

He comes back in some flowing white robes and gold jewelry, gold jewelry witch I use to hook him in for a deep kiss. 

"Come on gabe, you're going to make us late" he laughs, pushing me away as I try to go in for another kiss. 

"Late for what?" 

"Well you've seen where I grew up and how I live, it's tradition that I need to learn how you lived and where you grew up. We're going to your home district" he exclaims, looking smug. My heart stops. 

Jack can't go to my district, he'll get stabbed or something! He especially can't go out looking like this, and neither can I. 

"What's wrong honey?" He asks, leaning forward and looking concerned. "You can't go to my district. It's not safe. I can just tell you about it" I blurt, hoping he won't question it. 

I am not that lucky.


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and gabe browse the shopping district

"it's alright Gabe, I can defend us both. It will be fine and we will have a good time" he affirms, a confident look on his face.

"Well I suppose... but only if you bring something to protect yourself with and promise not to make a scene" I yield, sighing. Jack is hell bent on seeing my home and he won't budge. 

"Good. I've already got a car waiting. We will be dropped off at the edge of the shopping shopping district and then make our way to the lower housing district." He explains, smiling brightly once again. I roll my eyes, if course he has a plan all set up and ready to be put in motion. 

"Alright, that will work. But you have to promise you won't try to fight anyone" I warn, pointing a finger at him. He nods and I begrudgingly follow him out the door and towards the car, thankful for the red satine slippers I snagged from Jack's closet.

The car is black and has no markings as to identify it, thank God. The driver is silent and swift, driving way above the speed limit in order to get us to our destination. 

When we get to the shopping district (practically my second home) we decide to stroll around the area. Jack loves the booths and often stops to browse their wares, a few times he even purchases something small and pocketable. I on the other hand, simply follow behind him. It's fun watching him walk around like this, he looks so happy. 

Suddenly the smell of pumpkin bread invades my systems, and I look around until I find it's source. 

The smell is coming from a small stand with a red and gold awning over it. I wander over to it, turning my attention from jack for a few moments (he won't mind). 

"How can I help you?" The baker asks, startling me out of my thoughts. "Oh, I'm just looking" I laugh awkwardly. The baker turns his attention away from me and to another customer. 

I jump as a pair of hands lands on my shoulders, and the familiar scent of vanilla overpowers the scent of pumpkin. "You want something from here?" Jack asks, leaning over my shoulder to look at all the baked goods. 

"I'm good, like I said im just looking" I say, grabbing one of his hands. "Alright, if you want anything just tell me though" he says, I promise I will before walking off to browse some more. 

I want a loaf of pumpkin bread, but I can't make jack pay for my food all the time, especially if I don't need it. 

Jack runs up behind me, thrusting something wrapped in red cloth into my hands. "Jack, what's this?" I ask, unwrapping it. Half a loaf of pumpkin bread rests within the cloth, and jack holds the other half in his hands. 

"Aww jack. You know you didn't have to do this for me" I fawn, taking a bit from the semi circle of yummy. "I knew you wanted it so I got it for you because I love you" he coos like the sappy fuck he is. 

"I appreciate it, I really do. But you shouldn't spend money on me like that" 

"You deserve it. besides, we can't miss lunch" he winks, blowing me a pumpkin scented kiss. 

"You're a stupid idiot and I love you" I blurt, burying my face in my bread to hide the blush spreading across my face. Jack bursts out laughing, causing a few people to look over before quickly loosing interest.

"Shut up!" I whine, swatting at his arm. He quiets down, thankfully, and finishes his bread. I end up giving the last of mine to one of the children running around underfoot, petting her head as she passes. 

Jack looks at me, an unreadable expression on his face. Shaking his head he looks away, turning his attention to a group of children.

"Do you know who's children these are?" He asks, not turning to look at me as I walk up behind him. "They... don't belong to anyone." I explain awkwardly, looking away. 

"What do you mean?" 

"They don't have parents."

"But you have parents, right?" He asks, looking over at me concerned. "Well...no" it's embarressing to admit but it's not like I can lie. 

Jack pulls me into his arms, hugging me tightly and looking up at me with pity in his eyes. I shove away from him, glaring. I don't want his pity! 

"Gabe I'm sorry what did I do?" He asks, desperately reaching out to grab my arm. I turn my back on him, rolling my eyes as I feel him slipping his arms around my waist and pull me against his chest. "I'm sorry sweetie, how can I make it up to you?" 

I sigh in defeat. He does sound really sorry and I might be over reacting, still I don't need to be pitied.

"I'm sorry, I'm over reacting. I just don't want you to pity me. I'm not some poor charity case that you can fix or something" I explain, feeling jack rest his head on my shoulder. "I don't pity you. I promise" he kisses my neck, setting me free again. 

"Why don't you show me where you lived?" He suggests, I smile at him. He's such and idiot, but I love him.

Jesse's pov: 

I watch from the shadows as the king (monster) hugs Gabriel from behind, after having clearly upset him. I growl. That thing has no business being near my Gabriel, nevermind being engaged to him. 

I need to rescue Gabe before they're married, or else it might be too late. Jack doesn't deserve Gabriel, doesn't know Gabriel like I do. Gabriel is going to be so grateful when I save him, he's sure to say yes when I suggest we get married! 

I've known him since childhood, why would he choose a stranger over me? Besides, the king is a horrible person anyway and is incapable of loving Gabriel.


End file.
